


Guide You Home

by onetruealpha



Series: All the King's Horses [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Events to Echo House, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Scott McCall, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Kira is wonderful, Malia Tate is also creepy, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, PTSD, Post Nogitsune, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Lydia Martin, Protective Scott McCall, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scott and Lydia take care of Stiles, Scott is a Good Friend, True Alpha Scott, help what have I done, otherwise canon compliant, post 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetruealpha/pseuds/onetruealpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Lydia and Derek team up and give Malia a very serious ultimatum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guide You Home

Scott is already standing on the sidewalk in front of his house when he hears Lydia’s car start down his road. They’ve made plans to meet and discuss what they’re going to do about Malia Tate. The name alone makes him tense with anger and it dawns on him not for the first time that his capability for forgiveness does have its limits and his father isn’t the only one beyond those boundaries for him. He will _never_ forgive Malia for what she’s done to Stiles, the same way he’ll never forgive Brunski for what he’s done. 

He’s surprised when Lydia’s car pulls up in front of the curb a moment later and he spots Derek sitting in the passenger seat. He probably shouldn’t be. Derek needs to know what’s happening because whether any of them liked it or not, Malia was technically his family.

His gaze locks on Lydia for a brief moment before he crawls into the backseat and sets his bookbag down beside him. 

“Lydia filled me in.” As usual, Derek gets straight to the point. Scott can see the tense set of his jaw from where he’s sitting.

Lydia glances at Scott in the rearview mirror. “We’ll need his help to deal with Peter if we have to,” she tells him and he nods because he understands why she’s pulled Derek into this. And because she’s right. When it comes down to it, the people in the front seat know Peter Hale better than anyone else as far as he’s aware. 

“For the record, there’s one right side to this and I’m on it with the two of you,” Derek says after a moment. 

“Thanks, Derek,” Scott says quietly.

Derek simply nods.

_____

Stiles feels a bit like a zombie as he makes his way down Beacon Hills High before lunch the next day. He’s already dropped off all his books in his locker because while he’s still behind in classes, he has a very strict rule about no studying at lunch. Although maybe the distraction from forcing food down his throat would have been a good thing considering how not hungry he is. 

He isn’t anticipating a hand shooting out and grabbing onto his arm, yanking him into an empty classroom. It catches him off guard and he’s barely able to right himself without tumbling to the floor as the door closes behind them and he freezes as he sees Malia standing there, blocking the exit. Instantly he takes a step away from her. “What do you want?” His voice is flat. 

She narrows her eyes and glares at him. “I just heard a nasty rumor that Brunski was fired from his job at Eichen House and he’s sitting in a jail cell at the Sheriff’s Department.” 

Stiles struggles not to show any reaction to her words even though his heart is beating hard in his chest. “And?” 

Malia takes a step toward him. “I don’t think I need to tell you what a mistake you’ve made. And if they come for me next, you’re _really_ going to be sorry. Do you think my dad will let you live if you’ve implicated me in a crime?” 

_Probably not,_ he thinks, even if from time to time he hasn’t been able to shake the feeling that for some reason, Peter actually likes him. He’s not stupid or naive enough to believe Peter will ever side with him over his own flesh and blood. 

He remains silent and it takes everything in him not to back away from her. He has _some_ dignity left, apparently. “You really think Scott will let either of you touch me?” he responds without thinking. 

Malia smirks at him and moves closer, just a few feet of space between them. “I think we’ve both been there and done that,” she answers. “But I’m not against a repeat performance.” Her eyes dropped to his jeans. 

“Stay away from me,” he orders, voice louder and more firm than he’d anticipated it being. 

“You act like you’re some kind of victim.” She rolls her eyes and moves closer. 

Something about not showing a predator your fear flickers through his mind and even though his stomach turns, he doesn’t let himself move or back away farther.

“Let’s not forget that you were more than ready for me and you _got off_ , Stiles. Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it.” 

That makes him flinch and look away and she laughs softly. 

“Exactly. Granted, it wasn’t the most romantic setting in the world, but I’m pretty sure you can’t afford to be too picky. I’ve been here for awhile now, and you should be grateful someone expressed interest at all. It isn’t like there’s anything special about you. I mean, other than your propensity for getting possessed and killing innocent people, anyway.” 

“Fuck you,” he whispers coldly, jaw tightening. He starts to move past her, to head for the door, but she grabs his arm again and he feels her claws dig into his skin as she shoves him against the wall. 

“No. Fuck _you_.” She glowers at him, eyes flashing blue. “If _anyone_ comes after me, I will destroy everyone you care about. Everyone you didn’t already destroy yourself anyway.” 

He winces as her sharp claws draw blood beneath the long-sleeved flannel shirt he’s wearing and he grits his teeth. 

“Where’s your alpha best friend to save you?” she asks mockingly. “Or your dad the _sheriff?_ I don’t see them around, do you?” Malia releases his arm and smirks again, claws retracting. “Maybe they don’t really care as much as you seem to think. Can’t blame them, though.” She shrugs and moves away from him, flashing him a bright smile. 

“Have a good rest of your day, Stiles,” she says cheerfully as she leaves the room. 

Stiles leans back against the wall, forcing himself to take a couple of slow, deep breaths as he slides down to a seated position on the floor and buries his face in his hands. He hears footsteps approaching and he flinches involuntarily, assuming she’s decided to come back and taunt him some more because _why the hell not?_ He’s surprised when he looks up and sees Kira a few feet away, looking at him timidly. 

“Stiles? Are you...okay?” she asks, dark eyes full of concern. 

He swallows heavily and forces himself to nod, trying to smile and not quite managing it. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Just uh…” 

“It’s just, I overheard a little bit of that and um, not to be like, gross or anything but I can...sort of smell blood which is...new and well, kind of gross. Sorry?” She winces as she kneels down so she’s at eye level with him and he watches as she tucks some hair behind her ear. “Are you hurt? Because I didn’t hear _much_ but it sort of definitely sounded threatening…” 

He looks down at his arm. “I’m okay. I mean, it’s not a big deal,” he tells her, because if she can smell his blood, there’s no real point in denying things, is there? She looks at him with so much worry that it’s almost strange. She barely knows him, and he gave her a concussion once, and almost got her killed on more than one occasion and he gets why Scott likes her. She’s sweet. Kind of awkward, but adorable and sweet nonetheless. 

“Can I see?” Kira asks, holding her hand out toward him. 

Stiles hesitates for a moment and then rolls up his shirt sleeve, where blood is seeping from five points just above his elbow. She takes his arm in her hands, examining it for a moment and then glancing around. 

“I have a First Aid Kit in my locker.” At his bemused expression, she smiles and ducks her head, looking embarrassed. “My dad’s insistence. Even if I don’t need it.” 

“Right. Magic healing powers,” he agrees after a moment. Seems like most of the people he knows has those. 

“I’ll be right back and I’ll get you patched up, okay?” He watches as she rises to her feet, leaving her backpack on the floor beside him. She pauses at the door, though. “Um. Do you want me to call Scott or Lydia or someone, too?” 

“No,” he says softly, shaking his head and looking at her across the room. He doesn’t see any reason to bother them with this, too. It isn’t that big of a deal, he thinks. 

Kira bites her lower lip. “Right. Okay. Um, I’ll be right back,” she says again, ducking out the door and disappearing into the hallway. 

Stiles pulls his own phone out and sends Scott a quick text. _Gonna eat in the library and try to catch up on some studying. See you in chemistry._

Except he won’t be going to the library for lunch and he’s not going to chemistry class either. There’s not a point. There are more important things going on that he needs to figure out how to handle. 

Because everything is spiraling out of control and if anyone else gets hurt because of him…

He won’t be able to handle it. 

______

Scott sits outside the front door of the school beside Lydia and Derek at lunchtime after he gets a text from Stiles saying he’s skipping to study. While he doubts that’s true and he’s worried -- which is quickly becoming his general state of being these days -- he knows this gives them the opportunity to do what they need to do without Stiles being around. He rises to his feet when he hears footsteps approaching. 

Anger surges through him as he catches a glimpse of Malia as she exits the door and flashes him a bright smile. 

“Hey, Scott. I’m supposed to be meeting --” The brunette pauses when she catches sight of Lydia and Derek. “ -- my cousin.” 

Derek regards her with an even stare, not smiling. 

“We need to have a little chat,” Lydia informs her and Scott recognizes her tone as one that used to scare the hell out of him before and even shortly after he’d been bitten and turned into a werewolf. When it comes down to it, Lydia Martin is damn scary. 

Malia sighs and folds her arms across her chest. “I suppose this has to do with Stiles.” 

“Don’t say his name.” Scott’s voice is low and dangerous as he glares at her. 

She doesn’t look intimidated. “Fine, let’s get this over with. I’m sure you don’t even want to hear my side of the story.” 

“Your side of the story?” He steps forward, hands curling into fists. “Are you kidding me right now, Malia?” 

She glares back at him. “I’m sorry, were you _there?_ No, I don’t think you were. So it’s his word against mine and maybe you should consider the fact that he was apparently possessed by a monster at the time and maybe he’s the one who took advantage of _me._ ” 

“He was paralyzed with _kanima venom_ ,” he snarls, eyes flashing red and he enjoys it when she takes a small step back. 

Malia shifts her gaze to Derek. “You’re not really buying this, right? Do I look like I need someone to be paralyzed to get them to sleep with me?” 

Derek’s jaw tightens but he remains silent. 

“Stiles, on the other hand -- “ 

“ _Shut up,_ ” Lydia orders, stepping forward. “Just shut your mouth right now. You’re lucky you’re still alive at all.” 

“Is that a threat?” Malia asks, meeting Lydia’s eyes as her own flash blue. 

Scott steps forward so he’s standing right beside the strawberry-blonde. “You need to get out of Beacon Hills before the day is over. You have until Midnight. I’m not gonna tell you twice. Be gone, or I’m not going to be responsible for what happens to you.” 

Malia looks at him like he’s lost his mind and then she looks at Derek for help. “We’re _family_ ,” she tries. 

Derek arches an eyebrow. “I barely know you. Stiles is pack. You aren’t.” 

“Do you really think my dad’s going to be okay with this? With the three of you threatening me? He’ll come after all of you. You know he will.” She’s starting to sound upset. 

“Your dad isn’t the Alpha in this town anymore,” Scott says coldly. “And you’re not going to be around to terrorize my best friend anymore than you already have because Peter might be pissed off. Take him with you. I don’t care. But if you’re not out of this town by the time the day is over, you’ll regret it. And that’s not a threat. It’s a promise.” 

Malia glares at all of them. “He _enjoyed_ it, you know. Did he tell you that part?” 

“Sweetheart. I realize you’ve only been a human again for a few weeks, but the human body is very easily stimulated whether a person is a willing participant or not,” Lydia says evenly. “It’s biology, not attraction and not sexuality. We all know what you did. And if you don’t follow Scott’s orders, I’ll be more than happy to show you what a bitch really looks like. Because let me assure you, you’re _not_ it. You’re just a rapist.” 

“You can all go to hell,” Malia says as she moves past them and heads down the stairs and toward the parking lot. 

“Leave town or I’ll see you there,” Derek warns after her. 

Scott watches the way her shoulders tense, but she doesn’t look back. He exchanges a look with Lydia and Derek. 

“I’ll follow her,” Derek tells him. “You guys get back to school.” 

“Thanks, Derek. Be careful,” Scott says quietly, nodding and watching as Derek heads away, as well, leaving him alone with Lydia. 

“I hate her,” she whispers. Her heartbeat is elevated and Scott reaches out and lays a hand on her arm to try and calm her. 

“So do I.” 

Scott just hopes that Malia took them seriously and that it’ll be the last they see of the were-coyote. 

For Stiles’ sake...and her own. 

_____

It’s a little before eight that evening when Stiles hears his window slide open and he leans back in his computer chair and watches as Scott climbs inside. It’s kind of funny that they have keys to one another’s houses, and his best friend _still_ chooses to come visit using his second story window. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey,” Scott greets with a small smile as he slides his shoes off and deposits the bag he’s carrying on the floor. 

Stiles eyes it for a second and then leans forward, shutting his computer down. “What’s up?” he asks, even though there’s something he needs to talk to Scott about anyway and he’s glad to see him because he’s always glad to see Scott. 

Scott watches him for a moment before plopping down on the edge of Stiles’ bed. “Malia’s gone.” 

He blinks a couple of times at that, stomach tightening as he turns to look at his best friend. “What are you talking about?” 

“I mean, she left town,” he tells Stiles quietly. 

Stiles stares at him, heart beating a little faster in his chest. “Why would she --” He pauses mid-question and holds his breath. “You told her to take off.” 

“ _We_ told her to take off,” Scott corrects him. “Me and Lydia and Derek.” 

He rubs a hand over his face, trying to process that. “Are you sure she left?” 

“Derek followed her to make sure,” he says softly. 

He leans back in his chair, looking down at his arm where Kira had bandaged him up earlier that day and he reaches out without thinking about it and pulls his flannel shirt back on to cover it up. 

“Stiles?” 

“What about Peter?” He folds his hands together, staring down at them. 

“Yeah, about that.” Scott shakes his head. “You’re not going to believe this, but when we went to talk to him earlier? He wasn’t upset. He said he’d had a DNA test done and guess who’s _not_ the father?” 

Stiles’ eyes widen. “What? But I thought -- “ 

“Lydia says she didn’t actually hear the name Malia when she did her banshee thing on Talia’s claws. She just thought they shared some physical features. She has no clue who Peter’s kid is for sure.” 

He lets out a breath. 

“Man, I’m sorry,” Scott tells him, looking down at the floor. 

Stiles’ eyebrows furrow. “Sorry for what?” he asks, shaking his head, completely confused as to why Scott’s apologizing. 

“That she’s getting away with what she did,” he whispers. “That I couldn’t kill her even though I really wanted to.” 

He winces and pushes himself to his feet, moving over to sit down beside Scott on the bed. “Scott...I wouldn’t have wanted you to kill her,” he whispered. “You’re not a killer. That’s not who you are.” 

Scott sighs softly. “I know, but --” 

“Listen.” His voice is quiet. “I know what it’s like to take someone’s life. And yes, I know that technically it wasn’t me, but I remember it like it was. It’s…” He licks his lips and shuts his eyes for a moment. “It feels terrible, Scott. Like being hollowed out from the inside. I would never want that for you, okay? Not ever.” 

His expression softens and he shifts closer, so their shoulders are touching, and Stiles relaxes a little. 

“My dad arrested Brunski,” he whispers. 

“Good,” Scott says, jaw tightening. “I hope he hangs himself in jail.” 

Stiles turns his head to look at him. “I don’t know if I can do this.” 

“Do what?” he asks uncertainly. 

“Testify. Scott, they’re gonna ask a lot of questions about why I was in Eichen House. It’s not like I can explain things like kanima venom and nogitsune possession. They’re gonna tear me apart on the stand and what am I even supposed to say?” 

Scott swallows hard and reaches out, putting his arm around Stiles’ shoulders. “We’ll figure it out, Stiles,” he whispers. “Okay? We’ll figure it out together. You and me and Lydia and Derek and your dad and my mom...we’re all in this together with you. You know that right?”   
“Yeah. Yeah, I know,” he says tiredly. He glances at Scott as he leans against him. “Are you staying?” he asks hesitantly. 

“Always,” Scott responds, nodding toward his bag. “Lydia’s coming over, too. She should be here soon.” 

A small smile touches his mouth at that and he nods. He does sleep better when they’re both there. 

“Wanna play something on Playstation until she gets here?” Scott offers. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.” He gives Scott a one-armed hug from the side and rises to his feet. “But this time I’m kicking _your_ ass at Mario Kart.” 

Scott snorts. “I am the Mario Kart _champion_.” 

Stiles glances back at him and grins. “In your dreams, Scottie.” 

“Who, Kira?” 

He turns to look toward the doorway where Lydia stood with a smirk on her face and an overnight bag in her hand. “He thinks he’s the Mario Kart champion.” 

“You two need a life, stat.” Her voice is light and teasing rather than judgmental. 

Scott arches an eyebrow. “I think you’re just jealous because you wouldn’t be able to beat _either_ of us.” 

Lydia drops her bag on the floor and narrows her eyes at him. “I could beat _both_ of you at Mario Kart and I’ve never even played.” 

“Prove it,” Stiles challenges.

“Bring it on, Stilinski.” 

He just laughs. And for the first time in awhile, he feels like some of the weight has been lifted from his shoulders and he can breathe again. 

Like they’re guiding him home.

**Author's Note:**

> We're not QUITE at the end of this little series, but we're getting close, folks. 
> 
> I've written what actually happened at Eichen House with Stiles and Brunski and Malia, buuut I don't know whether to post it or not. It's...rough. Any thoughts?


End file.
